Caught!
by Fictionfanatic666
Summary: Endymion must get married and does not believe that anyone at court is good enough to rule his kingdom so one of his friends suggests he capture his bride. Guess what happens if you catch a Faerie bathing?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone I decided to start a new story, the idea just randomly popped into my head an I couldn't get it out so here it is my very first Sailor Moon fanfiction.

Caught!

Chapter one

Prince Endymion of Earth raced through the darkening forest, riding toward the Bright lights of the royal palace. He had just returned to his home province, after going on a routine check of the other ones near the castle, when a desperate and exhausted messenger ambushed his party. He said that he had an urgent message for the Prince from the Queen. Endymion immediately became worried and demanded to know what it was that the Queen wished to convey, all the messenger had replied that he had to get to the castle as soon as possible.

Which brings us back to Endymion racing toward the castle gates.

Prince Endymion spurred his stallion to go faster, urging him push a little bit more. Whatever it is that his mother wanted it had to be important to make someone come all the way to the end of his province to give it. He pressed his heels once again into his mount's side, his eyes fixed on the fast coming palace gates. His dark steed skidded to a halt as Endymion pulled on his reins sharply before his deep, resonating voice calls out;

"Open the gates you neanderthals ,it is I Prince Endymion, my mother the queen requests an urgent meeting, you must open the gates this instant."

The gatekeeper grunted and quickly began to do as he was bid. As soon as the wrought iron gate was high enough for him to fit under he pressed his boots to his horse's sides and galloped up the path into to the castle courtyard and halfway up the stone steps before dismounting and sprinting up the rest of the steps, into the foyer, passed many a disgruntled maid and into his mother and father's suite. He paused in the basic chamber long enough to register the light under the door to the bedroom, before rushing in to find its source.

He found that and so much more. When he barged into the suite both the occupants jerked their head in his direction. And as soon as he saw their faces he stopped in his tracks, in the center of the doorway and two things clicked in his head, one his mother had been crying and two his father looked as if he was dying.

His mother caught his eye and almost immediately began sobbing…again. She rose from the bed and flung herself into Endymion's unsuspecting arms. He awkwardly put his arms around his shaking and looked quizzically at his father over his mother's head. His visably forced a smile onto his pale, skeletal, face and motioned for Endymion to steer his mother into to the chair she had been when he got there. Endymion nodded slightly and gently removed his mother's arms from around his body and sat her in her chair, before quickly sitting next to his father on the bed.

His father sighed before saying; "My son, it is obvious to anyone that looks that I am not well, but they may not be able to see that am also dying. I was struck with this illness quite suddenly three days ago and the palace healers believe that I have only one month to live left." At this statement his mother began sobbing harder into her hands and Endymion open his mouth, as if to interrupt, but his father waved his hand and continued speaking. "This is not the only news that your mother and I have for you. Along with my current state comes a responsibility for you, you must marry in the next month that I am still alive or you will not gain the thrown and it will be given to your cousin, Diamond."

Endymion jumped up from his perch said angrily, "Father that law is ancient, and you know Diamond can't rule, and you also know that all the women at court are complete ditzes, I can't marry any of them, not because of me but because of the Kingdom."

"Son." His father said quickly before he could go on with his rambling. "Terran law states that you must marry, I do not are who it is you are married to as long as she ca n produce and heir, now leave, you have exhausted me." Endymion grumbled under his breathe but obediently got up and left the suite.

&&&&&&&&&

Four hours later saw the prince pacing in his quarters surrounded by his for generals, Jadeite, Malachite, Nephrite, and Zoicite, and his advisor, Andrew.

"Guys I have no idea what I'm going to do, I mean I can't possibly marry anyone from the court and it would take years to search all the provinces to find a suitable bride, and I only have one month, that's impossible. I mean, I'm ready for the responsibilities of the Kingdom, but a wife and children along with that…" Endymion groaned and sat on his bed, his face in his hands. His friends immediately began talking all at once, suggesting places to go and women to pick, but all Endymion did was shake his head mournfully.

Finally after his generals ran out of ideas Andrew spoke up. "Guys he's right, the girl's here are totally unethical for marriage. It would bad for Endymion and bad for the kingdom of he were to marry one of them."

"Then what do you suggest he does?" Malachite asked, derisively. "It's not like he can randomly go capture a bride that would benefit him and the Kingdom."

Suddenly Zoicite spoke up; "He could capture a faerie." At this statement everyone turned incredulously to him, a stunned silence reigned over the room. Zoi looked at them before sighing and saying in a matter of fact tone, "There is a legend that states, if you see a faerie bathing and you make your presence known then she will belong to you, until you release her."

Everyone continued to stare in amazement before Endymion said; "Yeah Zoi that's perfect except for one itsy bitsy detail. WHERE THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND A BLOODY FAERIE??!!"

Zoicite just sighed again and stated, "Faeries come out to bath in the wood surrounding the castle every full moon. It is the only time that they bath in the human realm. Fortunately tomorrow night **is** the full moon."

Everyone began staring at Zoi anew before Nephrite said, "You know guys, that just might work."

A/N: Here is the first chapter of Caught! In chapter two Endymion finds his bride. Until next time Toodles. Please review.

Disclaimer: No Ownage.


	2. Chapter 2

.A/N: Thanks to all you amazing reviewers and yes to answer our questions this is scouts/generals. Well on with chapter two.

Caught!

Chapter 2

"I can't believe I'm doing this, it's insane to actually think that I'm going to capture someone to be my bride, much less a faerie. Not only is this insane but I must also be certifiable to be even going on with this idiotic ploy." groaned Endymion to the night sky.

"If you keep on lamenting this 'idiotic ploy' as you call will be completely in vain. Now please shut your royal mouth." hissed Malachite. Endymion just scowled at his general and turned his attention back to the pond he was watching with his five friends.

He sighed and surveyed his surroundings again. He had to admit the small pond they were watching was truly gorgeous. It was very small, no bigger than his jacuzzi bathtub back in his suite, but unlike his bathtub this pond was completely surrounded by thousands of beautiful jungle plants, it looked to exotic to belong in this kind of wood.

Endymion shifted slightly and bit back the groan that threatened to rise as his stiff limbs protested the movement. They had been sitting there for over six hours and they still had not seen any sign of a faerie.

He sighed again and shut his eyes; he was on the brink of sleep when he heard something quite distinctive, a giggle. His eyes shot open and he took in the beautiful sight before him.

The first thing that came to his mind when he saw the vision before him was that she couldn't be simply a faerie, she had to be an angel. She was dressed completely in white from head to toe, except for her beautiful golden hair, which seemed to be reaming from to round buns on her head, and some gold embroidery around the bust of her dress. She was ethereal. Just looking at her now only that and one other word came to mind, intoxicating.

A twitch of movement at her back caught his eye, and he finally saw the luminous wings that sprouted from her back. His mouth dropped open and he nudged Nephrite, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Nephrite grunted slightly and in turn nudged Zoicite, and hence the nudging continued till it got all the way to Andrew who gasped and pointed to the amazing vision by the pond.

All Endymion's friends gaped, amazed that Zoicite's plan actually worked, before they all came to the conclusion that it hadn't worked…yet. Endymion returned his attention once again to the small pond, and became momentarily blinded by the beauty before him. The faerie had already dropped the bodice of her dress and his eyes almost instantly focused on her generous bust. He wrenched his face away and felt his cheeks color slightly. He had been with many a woman, the idiotic court girls were good for something, but none could ever make him feel vile for just looking. His eyes slid to his company and realized that unlike him they had not looked away.

He reached over, knocked Jadeite, whose was nearest, over the head and hissed to his friends; "Guys stop staring at the woman whose is to be my wife." Than suddenly a flash of jealousy hit and continued threateningly, "Or I'll seriously hurt you." His voice was so deadly serious that his friends tore their eyes away from the intoxicating woman, who had now stepped completely out of her fabulous white dress, and stared incredulously at their friend. Endymion glared back at his friends, his mouth set in a firm line. He turned back to the oasis, and the angel, who had now settled into the deep, blue water, her matching eyes closed.

Endymion drank in the beauty before him, absorbed her purity and etherealness into his skin and sighed loudly before quickly shutting his mouth and clamping his hand over it. But the damage was done, his angel's eyes snapped open and her wings fluttered nervously as she began to raise herself out of the water.

He snapped his eyes to Zoi, desperate for what to do, but his friend just shrugged helplessly. His eyes whipped to the quickly dressing beauty before he to rose, from his hiding spot and yelled;

"NO, don't leave!" The faerie froze at his words and her wings began flutter harder, making her rise a few inches into the air but she did not move to escape. She instead stared him, her blue eyes wide with fear. He relaxed slightly when, after a few minutes she made no attempt to flee, and said quietly and almost desperately, "Please I don't want to hurt you. Please don't go."

The faerie at him and said in probably the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, "Even though I want to I cannot, you have captured me and now it is required by our law that I do as you say until you see fit. Also under law I must tell you my true name. Hello everyone my name is Serenity Lunaya," She bowed, "and I am now your humble servant, Prince Endymion of Terra."

Said person gaped slightly as the reality of what had happened sunk in. The only thought that kept running through his head was, '_She's mine, I own her, Mine.'_ As a fierce wave possessiveness crashed over him. He forced it down with almost visible effort and nodded to her, before gesturing for her to follow him. She looked down at her half naked form, which he had been determined not gaze upon before looking questioningly up at him, he nodded once again, not trusting his voice before turning his back to give her some privacy.

As soon as he had done this his companions surrounded him, practically buzzed with excited questions and words, and all Endymion did was nod, still not trusting his voice and trying to force down the lump that had formed in his throat as he imagined her, not ten feet away changing. He swallowed again and ignoring his friends completely, turned around, unfortunately for him he had made his decision to late, his beauty was sitting patiently on one to the rocks surrounding the pool starring up at him. He took her intoxicating lusciousness, holding out his hand to her. She smiled a smile that warmed his heart, and placed her small had in his. He pulled her up, using a little more strength than necessary, which sent her flush against him, his friends voices faded as he stared hungrily into her sapphire pools, she stared back into his eyes shocked by what he had done and how good it felt to have this human hold her.

Endymion quickly averted his eyes, if he had stared any longer his friends would have gotten an interesting show and untangled his hands from her golden hair and quickly led her through the woods to where that had hidden their horses. He picked his bride-to-be up and set her gently on the saddle before swinging up behind her, his friends quickly mounted their own horses and they were off.

Serenity fluttered her wings and looked back at the pond and she couldn't help the feeling of foreboding that washed over her, nor the thought that this was the last time she would ever see it or her home again. She snuggled slightly into the warm cage that she has been trapped, before turning her face to the front and looking on to her future.

A/N: Kind of depressing I know but no matter how much Endymion already lusts after her she is still going to need time. Thanks to all of may amazing reviewers, you are the bestest of the best. Love you all. See you next time.

Next Chapter: we take a peek into Serenity's mind and find out who she really is. And who is this woman trying to find her? What will Endymion's parents think of his winged bride? Until next time.

Disclaimer: Do Not Own!

Byey!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks everyone you are the best reviewers ever, I love hearing your advice and praise so finally hears chapter three. Love you all. Also to all those who are reading Boarders Do not lose faith it is on it's way and will be on Fanfiction by next week.

Caught!

Chapter Three

Serenity's gaze never strayed from the dark trees parting ways when their small brigade reached them. Yet no matter how desperately she tried she could not ignore the warm, strong arms that become her cage. Every time the horse bounced or turned she was thrust deeper into the Earth's prince's embrace, squashing her delicate wings against his hard, strong, and unforgiving chest. After this happened she would sit up, making sure that no part of her body was touching his, carefully shake her wings and shiver as the cold air blew over, attacking her when she was away from his warm shield.

She shivered once again goose bumps breaking over skin, this time not from the wind, but from the dark imposing castle that was now looming over her. As if sensing the discomfort she was feeling at her first glance of her new home, the small space Endymion's arms had provided her became even smaller, now brushing her slim forearms every time that she moved.

The galloping horses brought their riders closer and closer to the imposing iron gates, soon stopping in front of them. Serenity's eyes finally moved from locked position as she took in the amazing architectural structure that was the Terran palace. It was huge and made of black stone, unlike the whit, iridescent marble that the Seely Luna palace was made of. At the thought of her home Serenity's heart felt heavy, and her thoughts turned from the grandeur of her master's home, her home now, and to the other faeries who had gotten caught. They never returned. She remembered how after a few months of searching, and finding no trace, the kingdom assumed that the faerie had been captured and the searches, and worried glances stopped, Will they come after the Princess, or will I be just another captured faerie, never to see her own world again?

Serenity shuddered slightly as that thought crossed her mind, she forced herself to stop thinking about what might happen and to focus on the now. Her thoughts were in chaos, one part of her head screaming over the future and the other focused on the present. But as luck would have it she was broken out of her mental battle when the horse came to a stop, she hadn't even noticed that it had started moving again, and she found herself face to face with the wooden doors of Endymion's palace. Strong hands gripped her waist and she was picked up off the horse and set firmly on the ground.

Serenity felt the warm pressure on her hips begin to recede, and she instinctively grabbed at the only thing that she really knew in this strange new world. She gripped his hand with fierce strength, whimpering slightly, all resolve to enjoy her new home forgotten as fear gripped her, fear of the unknown. Endymion squeezed her hand reassuringly and slowly began to tug her in the direction of her new life.

As Serenity was lead toward her future four women appeared at the pool where we first found our heroine.

"Princess, Princess Serenity, oh where is that girl. We said that we would meet her here. She probably wandered off to see more of the human world. Lord that girl and her stupid obsession with humans." A pretty black hired girl said, her beautiful red wings fluttering.

"Oh Raye, leave her alone, she's just curious." Giggled another equally beautiful blonde, her wings bright orange.

The tall brunette sighed, her forest green wings shaking slightly, before following the last person of their group, a pretty blue haired girl with equally blue wings.

"Amy, where in the world are you going?" Lita asked.

"I think there are horses' tracks over here, among other things." The blue haired girl said. This snapped the blonde and the black-haired girl out of their argument.

"Horses' tracks? There has never been tracks here before. Oh my Lord, do you think she's been taken?" The blonde, Mina, exclaimed nervously.

The other girls gasped, a single thought running through all of their heads; '_She can't be CAUGHT!!'_ Almost simultaneously shouts were heard of things like;

"NOT THE PRINCESS"

"-AND THEY NEVER COME BACK"

"SHE'LL BE GONE FOREVER."

Raye, being the only one not panicing or threatening to kill some one, immediately took charge. "Ok, Ok, Guys we have to calm down." The other girls gradually fell quiet and Raye continued. "The first thing we have to do is warn the others that the princess has been taken and also one of us should go seeif we can reason with the one who has taken her. Since we have no idea who that is I believe that Lita should be the one to go after her as she is the best tracker. The rest of us must go back through the portal and tell the Queen. Lita we are counting on you to find her, once we have warned the kingdom we will come back and find you, and to see if we can reason with her capture."

All the remaining girls nodded , they all hugged Lita and went their separate ways, each hoping that they were not to late.

A/N: Here it is everyone, Chapter three, hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it and now for the next chapter questions.

Next Chapter: Since I never actually told you what Endymion's parents thought of her you will find out next chapter. What will the happen once Lita gets there? And is it really to late already?

Toodles to all and I hope you liked it.

Disclaimer: No ownage.

Byey


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Long time since update I know but I will always update! It may take me a while but I will never abandon a story! Onto the fourth chapter of CAUGHT!!

Disclaimer- Owning = NO!

Caught!

Chapter Four

Endymion just pushed open the great double doors when Serenity began to struggle. She didn't make any noise, she just dragged her feet and lashed out at him. She kicked and scratched, racking her long nails across his arm, but Endymion kept moving forward. He would not marry Beryl. He would not!

Serenity began grabbing things embedded into the walls, desperately trying to stop his powerful legs from dragging her deeper into her stone prison. Finally after several long minutes of silent struggle she began to whimper and plead. "No no." she whispered "Please. Just release me. Please." Tears fell down her face, the salty rivulets making tracks along her cheeks. "Please!" She begged. But Endymion kept his face stoic and free of all emotion. Her whimpering worsened, almost bursting into full out sobs. She just wanted to go home. To see the shining castle of the Seelie Court. To see her mother, Raye, Mina, Amy, Lita, anyone again.

Endymion pulled her to a stop in front of a pair of large oak doors. He turned to and gripped her shoulders. "Please," he whispered to her, "please don't make this any harder than it has to be. I promise that one day I will release you. But right now you need to be my bride, my queen. My father is dieing and he asked that I marry. It was either capture a faerie or put my kingdom into the hands of some gold digging whore from my court. Now dry your tears and prepare to face your soon to be in-laws." Serenity's eyes widen and filled with tears again. This really was happening. It wasn't a horrible nightmare. Seeing the fear in her gaze Endymion's eyes softened. "I know you're scared, but no matter what happens I will protect, you hear. I will be your family till you return to your own. I will never hurt you. Please do this for me I will get back to where you belong as soon as possible." He smiled at her then looked behind her and frowned. "Also can you do something about your wings?" He questioned.

Serenity stared at him before nodding slowly and muttering a glamour spell. Suddenly her tears stains and red eyes were gone, as were her wings. She looked every inch a princess. "Do you swear?" she whispered. Her soft voice rolling over him, tentative and husky from crying. "Do you swear you will release me when my job is done?" Her eyes gazed into his, pleading and hopeful.

Endymion closed his and took a deep breathe, inhaling her unique scent and calming himself down in the process. "I swear." He stated simply then turned and knocked, loudly, on the large doors.

"Come in." A soft voice called from within. Endymion grabbed her hand, squeezed it firmly, opened to door, and tugged into the dark room. There was no light in the room except for two candles by the bed and a large fire blazing in a partially covered hearth. Serenity gazed about the opulent space, deliberately keeping her eyes from the two humans by the bed, and edged farther into the shadow of the large man whose hand she now held on to for dear life.. "Endymion," the same soft voice said. It sounded female to Serenity's ears and cultured. The queen probably, but she still refused to directly meet the gaze of her fate. "I see you have returned from your little escaped. Your father is asleep for the moment but he never stays asleep long. You may stay if you like." Serenity felt Endymion's grip tighten and Serenity knew instinctively to dig her feet into the ground. Unfortunately she barely weighed anything to Endymion, who easily dragged her from behind his back into the sight of his mother.

Serenity kept her eyes trained on the ground as he spoke. " Mother, I would like you to meet my future wife, Serenity." He pushed forward slightly, into the circle of flickering candle light framing the bed.

Endymion smiled as his mother looked Serenity over. "My, my Endymion you do know how to pick the beauties. Well girl look up so I can see your face." The queen got up and strode over to her. A pair of long, elegant fingers obscured Serenity's view of the floor. They settled under her chin and lifted her face up to meet the eyes of the queen of Terra.

She looked younger than Serenity would have thought. She had dark red hair and the same skin tone as Endymion. Her eyes were a deep forest green and filled with a resounding intelligence that was far beyond her years, whatever they may be. " She certainly is beautiful. Obviously a princess as well. Where ever did you find her?" She questioned her son, still gazing over Serenity's face.

"I just sort of stumbled onto her." Endymion said sheepishly. Serenity blushed and tried to look down once again. The queen's fingers forced her head up once again.

"Well speak girl, there is no reason to be shy."

Serenity smiled and said quietly, "Good evening Your Majesty. I'm sorry we disturbed you so late but Endymion simply couldn't wait for me to meet you and the king."

The queen smiled. "Eloquent too. She truly is perfect. Well my dear I hope enjoy your new home. Endymion, find you fiancée a room and in the morning send the palace seamstress to her room to get her outfitted for her premier in court. She must look every inch the future queen. Also in the morning your father should be awake so come back and I will introduce you too him." She said the last sentence to Serenity. She smiled softly at her. "You will learn to love it here. I promise."

Serenity smiled politely and withdrew from the room with Endymion. As soon as the doors closed on the dark room Serenity sagged against the wall and slid to the floor. She drew in a long, rattling gasp and choked. "Oh Lord." She whispered and buried her face in her hands. "Oh dear! Oh , oh, Goddess!" She drew in another long, gasping breathe and choked on a sob.

Suddenly warm, strong arms wrapped around her and began to rock her back and forth. A smooth, masculine voice whispered soothing words to her and large, callused hands wiped away the tears that had slunk down her cheeks without her knowledge. "Shh, shhh. It's all right. The worst is over for now. Come one let's get you to a bed, you must be exhausted." Serenity nodded but didn't bother moving. Endymion chuckled and swept her into his arms. "We'll put you in a room near mine. That way if you need anything I'll be right there." Serenity nodded weakly once again and settled into her captor's arms. This isn't so bad. At least he's considerate. She sighed and felt herself begin to drift off. Yes, she thought, not so bad at all. But still…home is where the heart is.

Endymion smiled down at the woman he carried in his arms. She certainly proved herself tonight. She was strong and sweet and, Endymion knew, would be prefect for everything he needed.

They were almost to the room Endymion had planned for Serenity to put settled in when a distinct, familiar shriek nearly made his eardrums explode. Endymion winced and checked to make sure his burden was still asleep before hurrying down the hall.

" NO, NO, NO THAT DOES NOT GO THERE MOVE IT NEAR THE WINDOW!" Endymion stopped put in front of the door to the guest bedroom that was meant for Serenity and stared aghast through it. Beryl seemed to have taken it upon herself to move in, to the room right next to his suite. "Oh Endymion darling isn't this marvelous we can be right next to… who is that?!!?" Beryl's voice invaded his incredulous thoughts.

Endymion stared at her. "Why in the world did you think you could move into this room without royal permission?" He asked his voice soundly deadly even to his own ears.

Beryl sneered slightly before pasting a sickly, sweet smile onto her face. "Well your father felt me moving into this room will help us get to know each other before the wedding!" She bubbled.

"Wedding?!?" Endymion choked. "Oh no, no, no I am not marrying you. This woman," He looked pointedly down at Serenity "is my bride. Not you! Her. And this was supposed to be her room!"

A scowl spread across Beryl's rat like face. "Oh," She sneered "well I'm not moving! I guess your bride" She said the word like a curse. "will have to bed some where else." She smirk at him and sniffed snobbishly.

Endymion growled. "Fine. For now but you'll be out of here before tomorrow night. Mark my words. Also the only reason I'm not kicking you out of court for your impudence is because your sobbing might wake up my future wife. Now if you will excuse me Lady Beryl I must put my fiancée to bed." He smiled sweetly and walked off. Well if she can't sleep in that room Endymion had plenty of room in his. He smiled to himself as he snuck into his room. He swept into his bedroom and settled Serenity onto his bed.

He smiled softly down at her. She must have been exhausted. She did after all sleep through Beryl's shrill voice. His smiled widened and he stripped off his shirt and climbed into bed next Serenity. He slipped the covers over her and settled himself into bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. This was exactly what he wanted. He felt content.

Serenity sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to Endymion. Oh, yes this was perfect. Endymion sighed as well and succumbed to sleep. Falling deep into a perfect, dreamless sleep.

In the room right next to his, someone plotted. Contemplating the demise of so-called beloved.

Next Chapter: Serenity's first taste of what human royalty entails. Also, Lita finally shows up at the castle. What is Beryl planning? What will Endymion's father think of Serenity? Will he still insist on a marriage between him and Beryl? And much much more of course. I guess you'll have to find out!

A/N: Review please!!! I'll try to update faster next time!!!!


End file.
